From Tree Hill to Ireland and Back
by BabyGirl24680
Summary: Brooke left Tree Hill and moved to Ireland with her family but is back after a long absence.
1. Chapter 1

*Flashback*  
"Hey Brooke!" Nathan yelled trying to catch up which the speedy brunette "Waitame! Waitame!" (trying to pronounce wait for me)  
Brooke turns around and laughs, "You sound funny with your teeth gone!"  
Nathan catches up to the first grader and frowns "Mom said they would grow back, okay? Dont make fun of me you know it is a sore subject!"  
Deb walks out of the house with a large smile "Brooke, are you torturing my poor Nathan?" Deb walks over and brushed Nathans hair out with her finger tips.  
"Aw, Mom I like it messy!" He says referring to his hair as he pushed her hand away and messes it up with his much smaller fingers "I dont want to look like a girl on my first day! I have to have it messy!"  
"You'll look like a girl anyways, but dont worry you can always hang out with the other girls and I!" Brooke says as her lips spread into a big toothy smile.  
"Now, darlings, you both will have a wonderful day, its not every day that you have your first day of first grade!" Deb says as she leads the children to her car. Nathan hops in and Brooke closely fallows. Deb starts the car "Brooke, your mother is picking you and Nathan up after school right?" Brooke looks at her small hands and takes awhile to answer. Deb looks curiously through her mirror at Brooke. "Brooke?" Nathan questions in a high voice, as he turns to look at her. Finally she looks up and meets his eye then opens her mouth,  
"Um.. Mommy went to Ireland this morning, she told me it was an emergency, and she told me to give you this" Brooke hands an envelope to Deb "And she says she can be reached on her cell phone.." Nathan takes the upset looking girls hand. "and.. and she is very sorry." "Oh. Brooke, were you worried about telling me this? Because it is completely fine. You shouldnt worry so much. I will talk to your mom to see if you could stay over longer after school today, would you like that?" Brooke looks down at her and Nathans intertwined fingers and nodded. and then looks up at Nathan "We are going to rock this school!"  
*End of Flashback*

"Ugg!" Brooke slams the snooze button on the alarm clock. "I hate mornings, I hate mornings." Brooke murmurs to herself as she looks in the mirror. She sighs"Just another damned school day in hell!" She walks into the hallway and tiptoes to the bathroom. Once inside she turns on the shower and as she waits for the water to turn warm she glances in the mirror and hovers over the sink and thinks to herself. It wont be that bad, maybe Patrick will finally talk to me, I mean your really pretty, your smart, Your a unique American and... not a complete slut like the rest of them, Stupid Irish girls! Brooke sighs and feels the water and decides it is warm enough. It was Brookes first day at the Ireland academy high-school

30 minutes later  
Brooke emerges from her room and creeps down to the kitchen, to find her both her mother and her father (!) sipping coffee and reading the News. Her mother, Tina, looks up and sees Brooke standing in the doorway "Brooke! You were so quiet! I didn't hear you coming" She stands and pulls out a chair for Brooke "Your father and I wouldnt miss this day for the world! Your first day at high-school! Are you ready?" Tina gets out a plate and throws a bagel on to it and places it in front of her. "Its blueberry, your favorite!"  
Brooke sits, feeling overwhelmed. And thinks to herself I havent been able to eat a blueberry bagel since I ate one every day at camp in fifth grade but instead says "Thanks Mom, but I am not really that hungry" then changing the subject "I am pretty excited, I am finally getting out of that stupid old Irish school and moving to a bigger one!" She says bitterly and sees the exchange of glances from her parents, "Brooke.." Her mother starts, "You would think that you would get over the fact that we moved from Tree Hill, since second grade" She puts her hand on her daughters shoulders, with a hopeful look, "I know that you havent had the best years here but this year could change everything!" she then turns away and tells Brooke to get her stuff and then they will go. Brooke runs up the stairs and over hears her mother asking, "What are we going to do with her?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Nathan slams his hand hard on the ringing alarm clock. "Damn" He mumbles while he slowly lifts himself out of bed. He gets into a sitting position and groans. Then gets up and goes to his bathroom. He looks in the mirror at himself and thinks 'God, Nathan you look like shitl' Then turns on his sink and splashes cold water onto his face. Turns on the shower jumps in and he feels the the cold water turning warm as it runs down his body.

20 minutes later  
Nathan rushes down the stairs in his corduroy pants and a blue sweatshirt. He was going to be late for his first day of high-school. He jogs into the kitchen and grabs a cinnamon bagel from the bread box and heads for the door. Dan suddenly appears in front of nathan causing Nathan to run right in to him, "Whoa, where are going Nathan? Don't you want a ride from your old man?"  
Nathan looks up and and grunts, "Thats okay, I have a ride." He starts to move around Dan but Dan blocks him  
"And who would that be? How do you know anyone older than you anyways who could drive you?"  
Nathan shrugs "I met people over the summer, you can't play basketball by yourself, by the way I think you know him he goes by the name of Lucas." Nathan gives a half smile and heads for the back door.  
"Nathan! Don't walk away from me! Lucas is no good." Dan follows Nathan but Nathan shuts the door before Dan can reach it. Nathan jogs to the car that was parked outside of the house and gets in.  
"Hey man." Lucas says as he starts the car and drives "I was almost going to leave you, trouble with Pop?"  
"Yeah, nothing I can't handle though"

4 minutes later  
Nathan steps out of the car "Thanks, man, see you later." and hesitates before walking up to the big school  
Lucas laughs, "Are you nervous for your first day? Good luck, I'll make sure that us sophomores won't hurt too many little freshmen like you."  
"Thanks man, love the effort" Nathan replies and then walks into the crowded school. He right away spots Tim being rejected by some girl and turns to see Peyton, Lucas's girlfriend, who used to hang out at the river court over the summer. Blondes were not really Nathan's type. He had to admit though that Peyton was a pretty girl, but she seemed way too intense for his liking, it made her a good match for Lucas. Lucas was pretty intense. Peyton caught Nathan's eye and smiled "Hey Nate." "Hey" He responds as they pass each other. Nathan smiles to himself as he walks to his first class. Many girls watch him as he passes. Mrs. Harmons English he murmurs as he looks from his schedule to the name on the door in front of him and back again. Then he swings open and walks in and drops into a seat in the back next to Jake Jagielski another guy he met at the Rivercourt. "Hey, Nate. You excited? See any girls you like?"  
Nathan shrugs "So many, so little time right? Well, you dont have to worry at all about the whole girlfriend thing, right? The Nicki thing still going strong?" Nathan refers to a petite brunette who Jake dates off and on.  
"No, Man, we broke up again so now I am single again." Jake says looking down.

*Flashback*  
"Hey, Nate, can I tell you something?" Brooke looks up at Nathan with her big brown eyes. Nathan sighs and looks up from the basketball that he was dribbling in his small hands to meet her eyes.  
"Sure, What is it?" Nathan asks grudgingly  
"Look Nate I am really sorry about how I have been acting lately, It is just that I have been having some family problems"  
"yeah?" he looks down than back up again and his expression softens "Do you want to talk?"  
"No, not really but I have to tell you some bad news"  
"Yes?" Nathan inquired nervously  
"I am moving" With those words Nathan's face fell and a range of emotions ran across his face. He dropped the basketball on the court and slowly embraced Brooke and wiping away the tears that were falling from her eyes.  
"I dont want you to go. Please dont leave." Nathan murmurs . Brooke's sobs became more audible and a few words came through, "Mom told me that I can finish off 1st grade here but than we have to go."  
"But thats only one more month!" Nathan exclaims bitterly as a silent tear creeps down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The finale bell rings and Brooke lets out a sigh of relief as she gathers up all of her stuff. One day done, a million more to go. Brooke thinks as she heads toward the door.  
"Brooke!" Someone behind her calls.  
Brooke whips around and meets face to face with a blue eyed beauty.  
He smirks and laughs as he pushes past her to a different girl with blond hair and says loudly to her, "Hey baby, all these undeveloped kids are walking right into me."  
Brookes face burned while she decided that it is a time for new beginnings and walks walks up to him and says coldly "You never know what words to to some people, I mean look around yourself" Brooke points at a girl with heavy sleeves in the warm heat, "I bet you she cuts herself and she" pointing to another girl "doesnt think she is pretty, anyways when people like say these things to people you never know what you do to them. Luckily you picked the right girl to dis because I dont care what you or you slutty girlfriend thinks. So at least try to think about other people before you try to impress your girl"  
He nods dumbly  
"Oh yeah, Brooke finish Why dont you go Fuck yourself, okay?" And with that she walks away with a smile and stops a her  
"Oh My gosh! Brooke, guess what?" An Excited Bevin screeches.  
"What, Bev?" Brooke asks as she starts to walk out of school.  
"You know Patrick? Well he and I hooked up last night, Ooh he is so perfect!"  
Brooke frowns, now Brookes only friend was dating her long time crush and sighed "Bev, thats great. Congrats" Brooke fakes a smile as her heart sank.  
"Whats the matter, Brooke? You seem upset."  
"I just had a..." Brooke was cut off by the noise of a Moped speeding up next to her.  
"Hey Bev, want a ride?" The driver asked.  
Bevin looked at Brooke, than turned to the diver and said "Course Patrick! See ya later Brooke!"  
Brooke made a slight wave as the moped speed away. And sighed as she turned into her driveway. She opened the back door and came face to face with a faintly familiar looking lady.  
"Oh! Brooke? Is that you?" The Lady seemed startled.  
"Yes, um..." Brooke responds and to her relive her mother jumps in.  
"Why, Brooke dont you remember Deb?"  
"Oh my god! Deb!" Brooke rushes forward and embraces her. Deb seemed like a second mother to Brooke. Memories of Deb flooded into her head. All those good times, the smiles, and Nathan by her side.  
"Did you just get back from school?" Deb asks.  
"Yeah, today was my first day, how are you?"  
"Fine, It was Nathans first day a couple days ago." Brookes eyes widened at his name"Oh? and how is he?" Brooke choked the words out. "And Dan?"  
"They are both fine." Deb looked down.  
"I need to go do some homework, see you guys later?" Brooke gave a little wave and starts walking to her room as she calls "It was nice seeing you again, Deb"  
Brooke throws herself on her bed and the tears started flowing as old memories came back to her.

Tina turns to Deb and gives a half smile "She is going through a rough patch."  
"Oh? That is unfortunate" Deb politely replies.  
"You know, it has been a a really long rough patch" Tina said with a nervous chuckle "She hasn't been truly happy for a long time. She has changed so much since we left Tree Hill. It seems like a large part of her heart and happiness was left there." She sighs and sits.  
"Well, does she like Ireland at all?" Deb asks and sits.  
"Honestly, I dont think she does, the whole reason we moved here was because of my sick mother and now she is, well, gone. But I love it here so much I just couldnt bare to leave."  
"And what about John?" Deb asks referring to Tinas husband.  
"He loves it here too, We both travel so much so it is always refreshing to be in Ireland but Brooke hates it here"  
"Yes, I think she does, she wants to be anywhere but here." They sit in silence for a few minutes.  
"I have a proposal" Deb states slowly. "I could take Brooke for the year and she could go to school in Tree Hill with Nathan. You could always visit and she would come back for breaks, you could also pay a small fee for food and it would be easy for her to go to the Tree Hill school since it only just started."  
"Wow, Deb that would be amazing but I can't ask you to do that and there would be so much paper work and, I dont know."  
"I completely understand. It was only an offer but It still stands and why dont you talk to Brooke about it?" Deb asked.  
"Okay." Tina agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Nathan skillfully dribbles the basketball through his legs and dunks the ball.  
"Hey." Luke came up to him with Peyton far behind him taking a seat on the bleachers.  
"Hey Bro, whats up?" Nathan greets him.  
"Nothing, Peyton and I were wondering if you wanted to come with us to the cafe?"  
"The cafe?" Nathan inquires.  
"Yeah, Jakes coming"  
"Sure, I want to tell you something, too."  
"Cool."

10 minutes later  
Nathan, Lucas, Peyton and Jake all sit around a big round table in the corner of Karen's cafe.  
"So you havent seen her since first grade?" Peyton asked "No, It is going to be really awkward." "When did Deb tell you that she is moving in?" Jake questions "Yesterday" Nathan says as he remembers the exact moment. 6:37 p.m. at dinner. His ears perked up the moment he heard her name. And his face fell once he realized that he would have to get over her all over again. "And how do you feel about her coming?" Haley thoughtfully asked, as she hovers over the table waiting for orders. Haley was in the same grade as Nathan and Jake and was a year younger than Lucas and Peyton. She grew up living next to Lucas and has over the past couple years become friends with him. Haley works at his mothers cafe and usually anticipates in conversations involving the group. "I honestly dont know, maybe excitement, a little bit of nervousness. What happens if we dont like each other?" "I am sure you will be fine." Haley says in a soothing voice. Jake looks up at her face and smiles. He had always liked Haley though she never seemed to notice him but she was such a great human being. Haley catches his eyes and winks.  
"Haley!" A voice comes from the front of the store. "Sorry Karen! I will be right there!" She replies than gives everyone an apologetic smile, her eyes dwelled on Jake's one second longer than they had on the others. As she turned to leave her wrist was caught by Peyton. "Take a break Haley! All these guys are smothering me!" Peyton exclaims.

The Next Day  
Brookes hands were fidgeting as Debs car pulled up to the Scott house. The Car was silent for most of the ride. Except for Debs occasional ramblings on how the school systems worked. Brooke turns to Deb and says "I dont know how I could thank you." "No problem, Brooke I would do anything for my little girl!" Deb smiles "Lets go! and see Nate and Dan." The both of them open their car doors and walk into the house.  
"Dan! Nate, honey will you come down for a few minutes?" "One second Mom. Ill be right there!" Nathan yells as he looks quickly in the Mirror. Brooke smiled at his voice, It was much different than 1st grade. Much deeper. Dan walks in from the living room "Brooke it is good to see you again!" He comes over and gives Brooke a hug and then steps away. Nathan comes slowly down the stairs and Brooke's and Nathans eyes meet. Through her eyes she sees a grown up version of the little boy she used to know. His hair was a bit darker and his eyes were an intense blue color. She couldnt help looking at his strong arms and thinking that he was insanely attractive. Through his eyes he saw a more mature grown up Brooke that he once knew. With soft brown hair, a little longer than her shoulder and beautiful face. To him she was the pretties girl he had ever seen. "Hey" Nathan says softly. "Hey Nate." Brooke replied. "Well" Deb began, reducing the awkwardness. "Nathan, why dont you show Brooke her room and walk with her around town?" "Sure" He turns to Brooke "Is your stuff in the car?" "Yeah, I'll go get it." She turns and almost runs out of the front door and Nathan follows. "Are you okay?" He asks when he catches up to her. "Yeah, I guess this is all so different, you know?" Brooke exhales.

Nathan puts his hand on her arm "Its going to be great, okay?" he smiles "We are going to have so much fun. Dont worry about it. Now lets get your stuff up to your room." They moved toward the car and after about twenty minutes the finish unloading all of Brooke's stuff into her new room. Her new room was down the hall from from Nathan's and once they were done Brooke and Nathan throw themselves down on the couch. "Its amazing how much crap I had to move for you." "Shut up, those are necessities!" she laughed and he hit her with a pillow. "And arent you supposed to be showing me around town?" "I'm tired!" He says in a little boys voice. "Now thats the Nathan I remember." She smiles at him and gets off the couch and stands before him. "Come on, I want to see my old town!" "Fine, fine." Nathan gets up and opens the door for Brooke and they walked outside together. "I feels like forever since I have been here." "It basically has. How was Ireland? Did you fall for any of the chaps there?" *please say no* "Do you think if I had I would be here?" She looked over at his relived face "It is a lot colder over there though."  
"Yeah?" She nodded "So wheres the major hang out spot for all the hot guys?"  
"You were just there." Nathan said with a smirk.


End file.
